Love Rival!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Juvia selalu menganggap Lucy adalah saingannya dalam mendapatkan Gray. Di tengah Gray yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Juvia yang dalam mode dark aura dan Lucy yang frustasi, seseorang berambut pink tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Oneshot Natsu x Lucy Canon - Baca dan beri review yang berkesan bagi Author!


Pagi yang cerah menyapa. Awan berarak tipis menuju ke arah yang diinginkan angin. Biru langit memancar, menambah indahnya hari ini.

Seorang gadis berambut biru sedang berjalan dengan riang. Senyumannya yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, menunjukkan bahwa _mood_-nya sekarang sama seperti cuaca hari ini. Bagai musim panas; cerah dan ceria.

"Gray_-sama_ ... Gray-_sama_~"

**Warning: Canon, maybe OOC**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

_**Love Rival**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

* * *

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!"

Sapa seorang gadis _blondie_ dengan ceria. Dia pun segera menerima salam ucapan selamat pagi kembali dari banyak orang yang dijumpainya—di _guild_ tercintanya ini.

"_Yo_, Lucy!" ucap Natsu tak kalah ceria. Di tangannya sudah terdapat potongan ayam yang besar dan berminyak.

"_Yo_," ucap seorang pemuda di sebelahnya. Bedanya, dia hanya memegang secangkir es krim rasa vanila—tidak berlemak seperti Natsu.

"Kalian tidak ambil pekerjaan?" tanya Lucy sambil duduk di sebelah pemuda itu—Gray.

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah kita kemarin sudah membayar uang sewa kepada ibu gendut itu?"

"Hei, kita mengambil pekerjaan tidak harus untuk membayar uang sewa _kan_," ucap Lucy mendengus.

Natsu tidak menghiraukan dan terus memakan ayam bakar berlemak itu dengan lahap. Happy yang ada di sampingnya—yang sayangnya tidak kebagian dialog apapun itu, hanya bisa meng-aye-kan tindakan Natsu dan ikut melakukannya.

Lucy mendesah keras, lalu meneguk _orange juice_ pesanannya yang baru datang.

"Haah~ Natsu _teba_ ..." keluh Lucy yang melihat Natsu sudah menghilang di peradaban manusia-manusia di _guild_—dia kembali bertarung dengan orang-orang.

"Kenapa kau harus tergantung dengan Natsu, eh?" komentar pemuda es yang memandangi gelasnya yang telah kosong.

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. "Kenapa? Hm, kelihatannya sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau aku bekerja dengan Natsu. Lagipula kami membentuk tim," jawab Lucy.

"Aku dan Erza juga termasuk tim, _kan_?" tanya Gray.

"Kau pikir aku mau bekerja bersama hanya dengan Erza? Itu sudah gila," ucap Lucy sedikit frustasi.

"Yah, aku dulu pernah _sih_ bekerja bersama hanya dengan Erza_[1]_, dan untungnya aku masih _selamat_," ujar Gray terkekeh pelan. "Kalau denganku, kau tidak mau?" lanjutnya santai.

Lucy langsung menoleh suram ke arah Gray. Gray yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku tidak mau dibunuh Juvia," jawab Lucy menundukkan kepalanya—lebih frustasi dari yang tadi.

Gray memandang gadis pirang itu sejenak sebelum dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa maksudmu, Lucy?"

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya—tanda merasa sebal, dan kembali melirik sosok pemuda es yang masih saja tertawa. Dia tidak merespon apa-apa selain itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Gray mampu mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, dia menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang yang masih bersandar di meja tersebut. "Kenapa kau begitu takut pada Juvia? Apa salahnya kalau kita menjalankan misi bersama? Kita _kan_ tidak melakukan apapun," ucapnya masih dengan senyum menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana Juvia mengancamku sedemikian rupa. Padahal aku tidak melakukan hal aneh padamu _kan_?" ucap Lucy menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Sedang apa kalian berduaan di sini?"

Lucy merasakan aura suram yang datang dari belakang tubuhnya. _Speak of the devil_, rutuknya dalam hati.

"_Yo_, Juvia," sapa Gray santai yang langsung disambut dengan mata penuh _love_ dari si gadis air tersebut.

Juvia langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Gray—tempat Natsu duduk dan makan tadi. "Gray_-sama_, aku membuatkan ini untukmu," ujar Juvia sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan atau _bento_ yang berisi berbagai macam makanan.

Gray melihatnya dan terlihat tertarik. Setelah berterima kasih dan mulai memakannya—dan setelah memuji bahwa masakannya tidak buruk, Gray menawari gadis _blondie_ di sampingnya untuk mencobanya juga.

"Ayolah, kenapa tidak? Ini buatan Juvia, aku sudah mencobanya dan enak _kok_," ucap Gray yang memaksa sahabatnya untuk makan _bento_ buatan Juvia. Sedangkan Lucy masih _keukeuh_ menolaknya—karena merasakan aura suram kembali di tubuh Juvia.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah biarkan saja, Gray_-sama_. Lagipula aku membuat ini hanya untukmu, bukan untuk siapapun lagi. Apalagi untuk Lucy, _love rival_," ucap Juvia berkilat-kilat.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan _love rival_-mu!" teriak Lucy frustasi.

Gray yang ada di tengah-tengah pertikaian tidak jelas dua gadis itu hanya bisa mengernyit. Dua kata yang tersangkut di otaknya, dan juga otaknya tidak bisa memproses kata itu dengan normal.

"_Love_ ... _rival_?" gumam Gray yang masih kebingungan.

Dia kemudian menatap Juvia dan Lucy yang masih _bertengkar_. Tidak, lebih pantas jika disebut dengan adu mulut—tentang sesuatu yang Gray tidak mengerti. Perlahan pemuda es itu berdiri dari kursinya, dan mengambil duduk tepat di depan dua gadis itu.

"_Love rival_ apa?" tanya Gray sambil menatap kedua gadis itu dengan lurus.

Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung balas menatap Gray. "Kau tidak tahu? Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu?" ucapnya terus merasa frustasi. Entahlah, mungkin ini _bad day_ untuk Lucy—karena yang dia tahu dari tadi dia hanya terus frustasi.

Gray menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang diperebutkan? Kalian berdua menyukai seseorang yang sama, begitu?"

"Itu benar, Gray_-sama_," ucap Juvia cepat. Matanya berkoar-koar mengalahkan api di tabung gas LPG tiga kilo di perumahan.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ini semua salah!" teriak Lucy tertahan. Kemudian dia menatap lurus Gray setelah menghela napas. "Aku akan menjelaskannya. Beri aku kesempatan untuk berbicara."

Gray mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi begini. Gadis ini mempunyai ketertarikan padamu—semua orang tahu itu. Tapi anehnya dia merasa bahwa aku adalah pesaingnya untuk mendapatkanmu, padahal aku tidak berminat sama sekali padamu! Paham?" ucap Lucy panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Juvia dengan kesal.

"... kau menyukaiku, Lucy?" tanya Gray menyeringai.

Lucy mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya kesal. Tawa Gray meledak saat Lucy berteriak semakin frustasi daripada yang tadi. Sedangkan Juvia hanya diam, mengamati apa reaksi yang diberikan Gray terhadap semuanya yang sudah sangat gamblang ini.

"Oh, aku sekarang mengerti kenapa kau mati-matian menolakku waktu kau aku ajak bekerja bersama tadi," ucap Gray menghentikan tawanya.

"_Deshou_?!" sahut Lucy.

Juvia mulai angkat bicara. "Tapi tidak ada kepastian bahwa kau tidak akan menyukai Gray_-sama_. Kau selalu dekat dengannya, kau selalu bekerja bersamanya."

Lucy menoleh lemas. "Juvia, dengar. Aku bukan _love rival_-mu. Kenapa pula aku harus jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang suka telanjang ini?"

"_Oi oi_," sahut Gray _sweatdrop_. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia baru sadar kalau dia sedang setengah telanjang—lagi. Mungkin selama ini Gray selalu memakan bajunya sampai tidak bersisa sehingga ia menjadi telanjang.

"_Love_ ... _rival_?"

Ketiga remaja _ababil_ itu langsung menoleh ke sosok pemuda _pinkish_ yang sedang membawa kertas pekerjaan.

"Siapa dan siapa yang memperebutkan siapa?" tanya Natsu sambil duduk di sebelah Gray—berhadapan dengan Lucy.

"Juvia dan Lucy. Memperebutkan aku," ucap Gray bangga.

Natsu langsung melebarkan mata sipitnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia meneliti manik karamel yang juga sedang menatapnya tersebut. Terdapat sedikit kesedihan di sana, dan juga kefrustasian.

"Lucy, kau menyukai Gray?" tanya Natsu tercekat.

"Natsu, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan—_oi_, NATSU!" ucap—teriak Lucy yang melihat Natsu beranjak dan berjalan menuju keluar _guild_.

Natsu menoleh sebentar karena efek teriakan Lucy yang mendengung di gendang telinganya. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kertas pekerjaan itu—dan seketika kertas itu hangus terbakar apinya. Natsu tidak menghiraukan Lucy dan berjalan keluar _guild_.

"Kenapa reaksi Natsu ... seperti itu?" tanya Lucy—yang lebih seperti menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gray mengerling jahil. "Dia menyuuuuuukaimu."

"Gra-Gray!" pipi Lucy terlihat memanas. Gray kembali tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang itu dengan sedikit keras.

Juvia yang melihat tindakan Gray langsung berpindah ke mode _dark aura_. "_Yappari_, kau masih _love rival_-ku, Lucy."

Lucy hanya menoleh suram. "AKU BUKAN _LOVE RIVAL_-MU!"

xxxxx

Waktu cepat berlalu. Sore telah menyapa. Matahari yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dengan santai telah bertengger di ufuk barat. Menanti saat-saat sang surya menenggelamkan dirinya adalah hal yang indah untuk dilihat.

Dan di atas bukit inilah dia berada—di bawah pohon yang rindang. Seorang pemuda yang mendadak galau tengah memandangi pemandangan indah yang tiada duanya ini. Kedua tangan di atas kepala, duduk bersila dan menyandarkan kepala _pinkish_-nya di pohon.

"Natsu!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Namun pemuda ini bak tidak mempunyai telinga untuk mendengarnya—menoleh sebagai respon pun tidak.

Beberapa saat kemudian hening kembali tercipta. Debur angin melewatinya dengan lembut, merasakan bahwa masih damainya suasana di kota ini.

"Natsu," ucap seseorang yang ternyata mendekat dan telah mendaratkan pantatnya di sebelah pemuda yang dipanggil Natsu ini.

"..." Natsu masih tidak merespon apa-apa dari panggilan gadis _blondie_ ini.

Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut sang pengendali roh bintang tersebut. Karena Natsu tidak kunjung menoleh padanya, Lucy pun beranjak dan berpindah tempat duduk—menjadi duduk di depan Natsu, berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Lucy memegang kedua pipi _dragon slayer_ tersebut.

Natsu melepaskan kedua tangan lembut itu dengan paksa. "Aku hanya kesal," jawabnya sedikit sebal.

"Kesal? Karena yang tadi?" tanya Lucy kembali.

Natsu melipat tangannya. Mukanya dia alihkan ke arah lain—selain direksi mata cokelat karamel Lucy.

"Entahlah, aku merasa kesal saja," ucap Natsu. "Kau selalu bergantung padaku. Kau dan aku—kita, selalu bekerja bersama. Dengan Happy, kalau kau tidak lupa."

"..."

"Dan, melihat fakta bahwa kau menyukai Gray ..." ucap Natsu menggantung. "—Maksudku, kalau kau menyukai Gray, kenapa kau tidak bersama saja dengannya? Kenapa kau masih bergantung padaku? Bukankah lebih bahagia jika kau bergantung pada orang yang kau sukai—kau bisa bersama dengannya setiap saat."

Kali ini, Lucy menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Faktanya, aku yang lebih peduli dengan uang sewa rumahmu. Tidak jarang aku tidak mengambil bagianku dan semuanya untuk membayar uang sewa_[2]_, _kan_?"

"Natsu ..."

"Aku merasa diperlakukan sebagai pembantu," ucap Natsu sinis.

Lucy melepaskan tawa kecil. Dilihatnya mata _onyx_ yang memancarkan rasa sebal dan ... _cemburu_.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau—"

"..."

Hening sesaat. Natsu masih membeku dengan pergerakan mendadak Lucy—yang memeluknya dengan erat. Di lihatnya ke bawah, hanya ada rambut pirang yang menyembul—dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Lucy. Posisi kaki Natsu entah sejak kapan sudah tidak bersila lagi—melainkan terbuka, sehingga Lucy mungkn mengambil kesempatan untuk maju dan memeluk leher _dragon slayer_ api tersebut.

Jantung Natsu berdebar tidak karuan.

"Kau salah paham," ucap Lucy geli. Dia pun mendongak ke atas—melihat Natsu yang juga tengah melihatnya.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Lucy mulai bercerita.

"Juvia menganggapku _love rival_-nya dalam mendapatkan Gray. Tapi itu salah—aku tidak menyukai si _ice head_ itu. Gray tadi hanya bercanda, kau tahu," ucap Lucy tersenyum.

"He?" gumam Natsu tidak jelas.

"Entah kenapa Juvia bisa menganggapku begitu. Mungkin karena aku dan Gray—denganmu dan juga Erza sering bekerja bersama. Jadi wajar saja," ucap Lucy. "Dan aku bisa mengerti kenapa Juvia tidak menganggap Erza sebagai _love rival_ juga," lanjutnya meringis ngeri.

"Jadi sebenarnya, kau tidak menyukai Gray?" tanya Natsu mencoba untuk yakin.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak." Sesaat kemudian Lucy memasang senyum jahil. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kau menyukaiku?"

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Matanya masih menatap serius ke dua manik karamel tersebut. Dan dengan gerakan mendadak Natsu memegang kepala Lucy dan menariknya untuk mendekat ke kepalanya. Kini dahi mereka—bertautan.

"Na-nat—"

"Kau harus selalu bersama denganku. Mengerti?" ucap Natsu tegas.

Lucy yang masih tersihir mata _onyx_ yang begitu dekat itu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini_[3]_. Aku yang memilihmu sebagai partnerku_[4]_. Aku yang selalu ada untuk peduli, melindungi dan menyelamatkanmu_[5]_. Aku yang selalu menyemangatimu_[6]_. Bukan orang lain."

Tidak ada waktu bagi Lucy untuk terpana mendengar kata-kata Natsu yang baru masuk di telinganya. Natsu langsung menyapu lembut bibir Lucy. Pelan tapi pasti, Lucy mulai membalasnya—dengan tetesan bulir air terjun dari pipinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Natsu melepaskannya. Dia memandang lembut mata cokelat yang ada di depannya—yang masih berjarak beberapa senti dari matanya sendiri.

Tersenyum, Natsu berkata dengan santai tapi _pas kena di hati_.

"Dari awal, kau sudah _milikku_."

_**Owari**_

xxxxx

_**Omake**_

Sesosok pemuda berambut biru tua memandang kedua insan yang tengah bercanda di bukit.

"_Yare yare_," ucapnya geleng geleng kepala.

Sesaat kemudian matanya memandang ke langit. Melihat matahari yang sudah akan tenggelam, dia tersenyum. "Syukurlah, Lucy."

"Gray-_sama_."

"Hm?" dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut versi 2.0_[7]_ itu menarik ekor bajunya.

"Ayo _kissu_ seperti mereka," ucapnya memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

Gray _sweatdrop_.

xxxxx

* * *

_[Keterangan]_

_[1]__ Fairy Tail episode 129_

_[2] __Fairy Tail episode 49_

_[3]__ Fairy Tail episode 1_

_[4]__ Fairy Tail episode 3_

_[5]__ Fairy Tail episode 22; 150; 172; 173_

_[6]__ Fairy Tail episode 23; 159_

_[7]__ Fairy Tail chapter 338_

* * *

_[A/N]_

Hai hai minna! Lama tak jumpa dengan saya ^^

Maaf karena fanfic _**Goodbye**_**, Gray!** nya sementara hiatus dulu, hehe. Masih belum ada feel untuk melanjutkan, sih ... #plak

Dan sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi fandom ini. aaa, banyak fanfic NaLu! Harus RnR nih! Keliatannya bagus bagus deh fanfic-fanfic nya :D ah, dibandingkan fanfic abalku ini u_u #ngorektanah

Yasudahlah, jaa~!

**Berikan komentar yang berkesan bagi **_**Author**_** di review sebagai rasa terima kasih!**


End file.
